


Don't Mind Me

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has been dealing with a secret for a while.  During a Friday night sleepover a Jackson's, it's finally revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind Me

Danny sat on the bed and sighed. It had been a long week for him, an increasingly common occurrence as he struggled between keeping his secret and deciding whom he could tell. He managed to put it all out of his mind for the evening, as the last thing he ever wanted to be was a downer. It was not an easy task, however, as Jackson could often surprisingly tell when something was wrong or on his mind.

"You sure everything's okay?" Jackson asked as he stepped back into the bedroom. His words snapped Danny back to the present.

"Of course," Danny lied, "just tired. Don't mind me." He plopped himself back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Jackson stared at him curiously for a moment before opening his closet to find one of his sleeping t-shirts.

Danny tried to avert his eyes as Jackson pulled off his shirt but was unsuccessful. After all, it was a flicker of attraction to Jackson that helped him to realize his secret in the first place. He moved his gaze across the ripples in Jackson's back, imagining what it might be like to run his fingers over his friend's body.

"Dan?" Jackson once again interrupted Danny's thoughts.

"Oh-- huh-- what?" Danny sat up, completely failing at an attempt to 'be cool'.

Jackson sat next to him on the bed - having donned his fresh t-shirt - and studied him for a moment. Though he often put up a cool and uncaring facade, Jackson was far more perceptive than one might suspect. Danny also knew that he was a caring friend, even if he might not always choose to show it.

"Are you depressed or something?" Jackson settled into the bed as he asked his question, leaning back onto a pillow and turning on the television.

Danny hesitated to answer. His initial thought was to offer a vehement "No!" but that would not be entirely true. Carrying his secret caused him a great deal of distress and seriously impacted his mood. He might not meet a clinical diagnosis of depression, but he certainly was in a chronic state of at least mild unhappiness at all times.

"I--" Danny was cut off by Jackson laughing. Though he could be perceptive at times, Danny knew those times were often short-lived. In a matter of seconds, he had lost himself in a late night program. Danny decided to let it go and buried his head into his own pillow.

"You what?" Sensing frustration from Danny, Jackson had turned off the television and turned to face him with a smile. "Sorry, you know how much I love Fallon."

Danny smiled back. He couldn't fault Jackson for anything whenever he flashed that grin. There was just something about it. For a moment, he wondered if it was because he had seen it less frequently lately, but he quickly abandoned the thought.

Danny hesitated before speaking; he didn't want to ruin what he thought was a good moment. "I've been sorting through some things."

"Oh?" Jackson responded. He was not the best at talking about feelings himself, but something told him he should ask for more specifics. Danny was one of his closest friends and apparently this was something friends did. "What sort of things?"

"I don't know if I want to talk about it." Danny knew this was not true. He desperately wanted to talk to someone about what he was feeling. He worried, though, about doing so with Jackson. His biggest concern was not that Jackson wouldn't accept him - though the thought had crossed his mind. His real fear was that he might inadvertently confess his attraction to his friend and cause a rift between them. He knew Jackson well enough to not even question his heterosexuality.

Jackson continued to stare at him for a moment. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

Danny didn't hear the question as his eyes had wandered down to the loose-fitting athletic shorts Jackson was wearing. The way the fabric was sitting, he could see what appeared to be a perfect outline of his friend's penis. This was not revelatory as Danny had seen the real thing a few times in the locker room, but in those instances he always forced himself not to stare or think about it in even remotely sexual terms. Sitting this close to Jackson now, while thinking about his attraction and his own guard down, his mind had started its way down a clearly dangerous path.

After over a minute of silence, Jackson tried to follow Danny's gaze. It took him a moment to realize where his friend was staring (because, though magnificent as it was, he was rarely fazed by the sight of his own cock). Jackson immediately grabbed one of the pillows from behind his head and set it across his lap.

Danny's heart started racing. "Oh-- uh-- Jackson, I--" His face flushed and he had a sudden urge to jump up and leave the room. He was eying the door when he felt Jackson's hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, it's okay," Jackson tried to reassure him. "I get it."

"What do you mean?" Danny, unable to force himself up from the bed, refused to look at Jackson.

"You're into dudes. And you think I'm hot." Jackson smiled, something that might have been helpful to Danny if he'd seen it.

"It's not funny," Danny replied.

"Did I say it was?" Jackson searched for what to say next. "I probably should have figured it out earlier. Would be a good explanation for those occasional glances when I have my shirt on, after all." He punched Danny playfully in the shoulder. That was how they had approached serious conversations in the past - always ending with a joke.

Danny finally turned to face him, hints of fear and worry still present in his eyes. "It doesn't _bother_ you?"

Jackson smiled. "Why should it? I've seen myself in the mirror, you know. And honestly, I'm flattered. They say the gay guys always have the best taste."

Danny let out a quiet chuckle. "To be clear, I don't expect you to... you know... or anything."

"Oh, I know." Jackson stated, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. "But if you ever want to help me out from time to time, I'm not entirely opposed." He smiled as he lifted the pillow from his lap to reveal the outline of his fully-erect cock in his shorts.

"Are-- are you sure?" Danny's eyes were fixed on what was definitely a new sight.

"As long as you remember that's all it is. I've been told I'm addictive, so keep that in mind." Jackson laughed as he put his hand behind Danny's head and guided his face toward his lap.


End file.
